


Logan's Problem

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Logan has discovered a sudden problem, and he takes it upon himself to figure it out.





	Logan's Problem

It was not a _diary_. Logan wanted that to be perfectly clear. This was a _journal_ , for _science_. Not some little kid, emotion riddled _diary_. See, he had developed a problem that had quite literally consumed his life. He said up long nights thinking about this problem, he was constantly concerned about this problem, and he was absolutely befuddled on how this problem had formed.

And this particular problem was named Virgil.

Logan didn’t know how it had happened. One day he was just minding his own business, and the next, he was obsessed. Every brush of the hand, every giggle, every smirk wrapped his mind like nothing else could. Logan would swoon at even the mention of his name. So certainly, something had to be wrong with him! This sudden surge of affection towards Virgil was unusual. So Logan began a diary- nay, a journal to keep track of his emotions towards the other.

He was two months into his project and things weren’t getting any better. Surely this would have gone away by now, and Logan was beginning to fear the worst. That he might have… feelings towards Virgil. Not just any feelings! Logan would have known how to handle any other feelings besides…. Romantic. He was romantically attracted to Virgil. Yes, by now it was true. But how to fix it?

But two months into this, Logan wasn’t feeling confident in his abilities to not like Virgil. It was just… the way that those deep chocolate eyes gazed at him. The way he smiled slightly at Patton’s jokes. The way his cheeks flushed when he was embarrassed. Yes, Virgil was absolutely entrancing. And eventually, Logan decided upon something he had been loathing to do.

He would confess his feelings to Virgil.

It happened one night when they were alone. Roman had taken Patton off on a mission to cheer him up, and Logan jumped at the change to be alone with Virgil. It had been weeks since he had decided that he would confess, but he had been to busy until now. He took his journal, and set it on the couch in the living room. From there, he knew Virgil would see it. When Virgil came downstairs, Logan pretended to read a book in a nearby seat. He saw Virgil go to sit, and glance curiously at the book. Logan’s heart sank when he didn’t pick it up.

The book remained stagnant all night. Logan tried everything he could without seeming too obvious. Heck, he even got up and opened the book to a page showing very prominent affection while Virgil was in the bathroom, but still he seemed clueless. When Virgil stood up, saying he was going to bed, Logan couldn’t do much else besides stop him.

“Yeah?” Virgil asked, drumming his fingers along his thigh.

Logan took a deep breath, standing up. He set his book aside, setting slightly closer, and then spoke.

“Virgil, may I share something with you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Virgil replied, though Logan could tell that he was starting to get worried. Wanting to dismiss that fear as fast as possible, Logan talked swiftly,

“ItseemsIhavedevelopedaromanticattractiontowardsyou,” he said in all one breath.

“What was that?” Virgil questioned. “I- can you slow down a bit?”

He took another deep breath.

“It seems… that I have developed a romantic attraction towards you.”

He could practically feel the tips of his ears and nose turning red as Virgil stared at him. His eyes were wide. His mouth was slightly agape. He seemed to be in shock, and Logan despised being the one to do that to him, but if that was Virgil’s reaction-

A laugh.

Logan took a double take as laughter echoed in the room. Virgil was grinning that sweet little grin, laughing his adorable little laugh, and Logan felt his face heat up more.

“I don’t see what you find humorous in this revelation-”

“ _Logan, I already knew._ ”

Now it was Logan’s turn to stand agape. Between giggles, Virgil explained. He explained how it was oh so obvious how Logan felt. How Virgil had been trying to get signals across to him that- Yes!!! This feeling was mutual. But apparently Logan, too absorbed in his own studies, had failed to notice. By the time Virgil had finished his explanation, his story of how many things he had done to get Logan’s attention, they were both feeling very flustered.

“So, um, Virgil…?”

“Yeah Logan?”

“Would it be adequate for us to be in a relationship?”

“I think it would be.”


End file.
